


Je t'aime trop pour ça

by Hakukai



Category: SLG, Salut les geeks
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Love, M/M, Mention of Death, kiss
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakukai/pseuds/Hakukai
Summary: SLG, c'est terminé.Il est l'heure pour les personnalités de Mathieu de tirer leur révérence.





	Je t'aime trop pour ça

**Author's Note:**

> **Bonjour/Bonsoir,**
> 
> **Voici un écrit très inspiré de cette musique : https://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=Thrupence+-+Thought+08+-+MrSuicideSheep+**
> 
> **J'étais en train de reregarder tout les épisodes de SLG, et ce texte s'est presque écrit tout seul. Le Patron avait besoin d'exprimer sa colère, ahah !  
>  J'ai mis cinq astérisques au moment où tout "bascule" entre le Patron et Mathieu, si vous ne voulez voir que du platonique. J'avoue avoir hésité à écrire après cette séparation, mais l'inspiration était là !**
> 
> **Bref, je vous laisse à la lecture.**
> 
> **_Tout appartient à Mathieu Sommet, et je ne suis pas payée pour mes écrits_ **

Le Patron s’adossa silencieusement au chambranle de la porte de la chambre de Mathieu, cigarette au bec et bras croisés fermement sur la poitrine.   
Le vidéaste lui tournait le dos, mais l’homme en noir savait qu’il s’était rendu compte de sa présence : l’odeur de tabac froid qu’il portait sur lui le trahissait aisément dans cette maison.

Ça, et son aura étouffante.

Il prit la parole d’une voix basse et mesurée, après avoir expulsé longuement la fumée toxique de ses poumons :

\- Alors c’est fini, Gamin… Après presque 6 ans d’émission, tu remballes tout.

Son Créateur se leva vivement de sa chaise et se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés sous l’irritation causée par les paroles de sa personnalité. Il ouvrit la bouche, s’apprêtant à répondre quelque chose d’acide, avant que son double sombre ne le coupe en levant une main autoritaire :

\- J’te comprends, t’énerves pas va. T’es fatigué. On est fatigués. On a plus rien à dire au public. 

Sous le regard soudainement étonné de Mathieu, il eut un rire de gorge profond, chargé d’amertume. Il reprit :

\- Bah ouais, gamin. On a fait toutes les blagues possibles et imaginables, sur presque tous les sujets. J’ai beau être un pervers obsédé et dégénéré, j’suis pas complètement con.

Il prit une latte de son bâton de nicotine et la savoura avant de continuer, dévisageant son interlocuteur à travers ses verres noirs :

\- Même l’gosse s’en est rendu compte. Qu’on commençait à tourner en rond. Et il a peur de disparaitre. J’le comprends aussi. Pour qu’il arrête de chialer, j’ai du lui mentir, lui dire qu’ça arrivera pas avant une dizaine d’années encore.

Il claqua sa langue contre son palet, agacé, fusillant du regard l’homme silencieux et calme qui se tenait devant lui.

\- Conneries, grogna le criminel.

Serrant sa cigarette dans son poing et ignorant la douleur aiguë provoquée par la brûlure sur la paume de sa main, il cracha la suite au visage de l’Original :

\- T’imagines que l’camé le savait avant lui ? Plane pas autant qu’il en a l’air. Mais il s’en fout, il réalise pas vraiment c’que ça veut dire. L’a d’la chance.

Il serra la mâchoire, grinçant des dents devant son homologue qui ne réagissait toujours pas à ses mots assassins. Il s’en approcha en deux pas et le saisit brusquement par le col de son tee-shirt pour l’attirer vers lui.

\- Tu vas faire quoi, hein Gamin ?, aboya-t-il à quelques centimètres du visage de son interlocuteur, qui n’avait pas bronché. Tu vas nous faire disparaitre sans prévenir les autres ? Sans dire à la chinoise que tu l’déteste pas ? Sans consoler l’gosse qui t’aime plus que sa putain de vie ? Sans rassurer ce con de hippie qui va croire que c’est des castors qui le mangent ou j’sais pas quoi ?

Il prit des inspirations tremblantes, emplies de rage difficilement contenue dans son corps tendu à l’extrême. Il brûlait d’envie d’envoyer son poing dans le visage neutre qu’il avait devant lui.

C’est alors que Mathieu se décida enfin à esquisser un mouvement. Un simple geste.

Il enleva les lunettes du Patron.

Il plongea immédiatement ses yeux couleur de ciel d’été dans ceux, gris acier, du tueur. Remplis de colère, mais aussi de larmes retenues. Son autre main remonta tendrement sur la joue de sa sombre personnalité, et il chuchota :

\- Et qui va te rassurer toi, Patron ?

L’homme en costard noir ferma simplement les yeux, laissant une unique larme couler sur son visage mal rasé. L’autre ne l’essuya pas, ne voulant pas repousser les limites de sa chance : le criminel l’autorisait déjà à faire plus que ce qu’il n’avait jamais rêvé de faire.

\- Je ne vais pas vous faire disparaitre, Patron. Jamais.

Les paupières de celui-ci s’ouvrirent, une lueur d’espoir teintant son regard hanté. Malgré tout, son air restait neutre, voire agressif. 

\- Ah ouais ?  
\- Ouais … Je vous aime trop pour ça.

*********

Suite à ces mots, il posa ses lèvres sur celles, si semblables, de son double, qui lui répondit par automatisme, surpris par l’initiative.

Il finit par suivre les mouvements lents de son homologue, glissant une main dans les cheveux courts de son Créateur pour l’attirer plus près de lui, son autre bras s’enroulant possessivement autour des hanches de l’Original.

Ils se séparèrent doucement après quelques secondes et le vidéaste posa légèrement son front contre celui de sa plus dangereuse personnalité, qui l’enfermait fermement dans une étreinte rassurante.

\- Je t’aime trop pour ça, rajouta-t-il en caressant le dos de la main brûlée du Patron, qui avait migré pour rejoindre celle autour de son bassin.

Le bras autour de lui se resserra, le collant contre le torse du criminel et le faisant sourire. Son corps se détendit quand une voix rauque souffla dans son oreille :

\- … Moi aussi je t’aime, Mathieu.


End file.
